


邪神

by brightnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 宫斗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 我养了一个人类做宠物，这可能是一个假的宫斗文。71和48是我的手下，它们不需要名字。





	邪神

我坐在院子里，冷宫的院子，处处透露出疏于打理的败落感。因我的到来，这里被事先打扫干净了，只是园林里的草，倒下的假山还没有来得及修整。不过没关系，我本来吩咐的就是：随便打扫一下，之后有的是需要清理的。  
我的手下用剑在地上划了条线，面前跪了很多人，像是一排草。可是很快这条线就失去了作用，在我告诉我手下这些人都没用后。很快就有第一个人越过那条线，被利刃穿透了大腿后在地上打滚哀嚎……48发出沉闷的哼笑声，他大概只要三分钟就能把这里变成任何事后清理人员的终身噩梦，现在他正打算这么干。71和我同样清楚他的意图，并且能把时间缩短一半。  
“他”就是这个时候过来的，后来我才叫他小皇帝，那个时候他只是一个营养不良的小孩而已。但48和71还是控制住了自己，为此甚至放了一两个人类幼体跌跌撞撞地越过他们，过来抱着我的大腿。  
我开始嫌吵了。虽然我知道这不是他们的疏忽，是我没有对他们表达清楚意思。  
“它们太小了，我不想等这么久，”我对他们说，“别在这里，这个小孩会怕。”我可以眼睛也不眨地看着这些人类变成体积不超过一个茶杯的碎片，在蒸腾的鲜血、脑浆和粪便的气味中吃完自己的下午茶，可是这里还有一个人类小孩，所以我不允许48和71把这里搞得一塌糊涂，我让他们找一个声音和气味都不会传达过来被他感知到的地方。  
48和71费了点手段把这么多人有序地带出去了，连同带着小皇帝来的年长女人，也被他们拍拍肩膀带走了。她不停地在颤抖，如果不是得到了允许可以远离我，大概根本迈不动步子吧。小皇帝站在原地，一直回头再看着她，看到最后她也没有转头来看他一眼。他的心跳很快，可是却有意识地努力放缓呼吸，所以表面上看起来还算镇定，像只下一秒就会应激过度的雏鸟。我顺着他的目光看去，地面上是我手下划的线，鲜血渗入土壤，使其中一段的颜色变深了一点。  
我刻意又等了一会儿，看起来他是真的打算在我的眼皮子底下钻进那条缝假装自己不存在，于是我敲了敲桌子，叫他过来坐在我旁边。椅子比他的腰还高，但我并不在意他爬上椅子的动作礼不礼貌，我把面前的食物冲他推了一点，跟他说可以吃，还有冰镇的杨梅汁，我把我的一杯给了他。瓶里还有很多，但是他拿不起瓶子，于是我把瓶子捧在怀里，低头喝了一口。我对饮食的口味没什么挑剔，或者说特别的偏好，但是我认为这些东西比变质的食物和含砂的谷物要好得多。摄入一些富含热量的食物和糖饮料会让人的身体更有精力一些，至于其他的就得靠爱，我询问他是否需要把之前那个年长女人叫回来，那是抚养他长大的宫女。  
“你刚刚看她的眼神像是这辈子的最后一眼。”我说道。  
他横下心狼吞虎咽了一阵，又灌了很多杨梅汁后拒绝了我：“你……您想要对我说的话，如果被她听到了，您会杀了她。但是如果她什么都不知道，您就不会多此一举。”  
我不得不承认他取悦了我。如果刚才那些悄悄授意自己的小孩来抱着我的腿哭，妄图让我良心不安的智障女人们也能有这种求生欲，不去影响自己小孩的本能判断，我大概会愿意留几个养起来的。  
我希望我的表情变化能让他放松点，以便他能够理解现状，和我的“测试”。  
“总而言之，我会问你一点问题，随你回答我什么，想撒谎也可以，想骂我也可以。我会在心里给你打分，如果你能比你的兄弟们成绩高一点，你以后就再也不会看见他们，并且能够得到你所看见的一切。当然，如果我对你满意的话我也会回答你的问题，如果你准备好，我们就开始。”  
“好了。”他根本没有迟疑，当他意识到我会让他兄弟永远消失这个事实时明显精神集中、斗志高昂了起来。我对此感到疑惑，那些明明是他真正的、同父异母的兄弟。  
正如我的直觉从不出错一样，他令我满意，我庆幸自己的耐心好，等到这最后一个适龄的皇子。并且我把这件事告诉了他，祝愿他能过得幸福一点。  
“希望你在之后长大的过程中也不会令我失望，现在，高兴一点吧。你是皇帝了，你拥有一切。”我站起来，准备结束这次筛选。  
“……也包括你么？”  
我意识到他在问我，说是试图挑衅还太早，而且语气也微妙地很软，我的心脏像是被柔软的羽毛挠了一下。从他的眼睛里，我看到自己在微笑。我告诉他我会是摄政王，就像每一个心机叵测的权臣所哄骗的那样，我说道：“你要学的东西还很多，一下子把权力都给你，你会被压垮的。”  
事实上我只是在陈述事实。  
他很小心地问我他能不能再问一个问题，语气就像喝完面前的杯子，问我讨要桌上的一整瓶果汁一样。我说只要我认为你能理解的，我都愿意回答。如果他想问我从哪里来，有什么目的这种解释了他也听不懂的东西，我就会说这是个无聊的问题，打发掉他。  
“如果你只是想筛选继承人，为什么只从父亲的孩子里挑选？”  
我心想说也不是，皇子里面我也只挑一定年龄范围内的，太大的和太小的都不要。但是既然要挑，我就一个没漏地把皇宫里每一那个人的孩子都“测试”了一遍，哪怕是这个一直过得不太好的，被找到的时候还半死不活的。71把他从一个井里面捞出来的时候他奄奄一息，但是既然落到我手里了，那把这朵风中残烛护到活蹦乱跳的本事还是有的。  
我斟酌着说道：“一定要说理由的话，是你的这张脸。先帝宁死不屈，所以我让他求仁得仁。我得到了这权力，虽然我不打算长期保有它，但是用来做一两件我喜欢的事情还是可以的。”我看他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，觉得有些可爱，我告诉他：“你长得不是很像他，不过这没关系，我还是选中了你。你问了我‘测试’的理由，那么我当然告诉你实话，但你不必太在意我的回答。人只能做自己，你是你，他是他。”  
我给他列了一张清单，希望他能长成我要的样子，早早地从我手里把这个担子接过去。只要是有必要，我能教的我都愿意教会他。我教不会的那些，也会有别人能够来教。如果我对做皇帝有丝毫的兴趣，早就没有他的存在了。啊，不，但还是不能直接就放手，他会被权臣们耍得团团转的。  
如何与权力共舞是一门复杂的艺术，但是也要从基础的理论构架入手，知识体系也需要慢慢丰富。但是这些好歹可控，养育小孩的过程中多得是不可控的状况，我也只能慢慢学习。  
比如：我不爱别人，因此我没法爱他，而小孩没有爱是无法成长的。我会和我的手下性交，因为他们永远也不会违背我，他们甚至不需要名字，但这都不影响他们理解我的想法并能够切实地执行。肉体的悦乐是低级的，但仍然令我愉快，令我发热，令我柔软。但我永远也无法用那个宫女看小皇帝的眼神去看他，饱含爱意、纵容、赞许与期盼。我早就把抚养他长大的宫女还给了他，还给他找了一些同龄的男孩女孩。小皇帝不是没有名字，他得有很多东西，头衔、名号……可我不在乎他叫什么，我只在乎我想要他是什么——所以我就叫他小皇帝。  
他稍微不这么怕我了以后会偷偷摸进我的房间。他是皇帝，不会有人敢拦他。他是我选中的人，48和71也不会把他怎么样，他们只会从床上翻过身，给他让片位置。有的时候其中一个会下去，帮他把脱下的龙袍或者寝衣挂在架子上。然后他像一只小鸟一样在云一般柔软的锦被中扑腾到我面前，抱住我一部分赤裸的身体。他的睫毛很长，扫的我有点痒。  
我能怎么办？我只能心情微妙地爬起来抱住他，如果他愿意，就让他在我这里睡下来。毕竟我宰了他这么多的血亲，唯一一个抚养他长大的宫女，他居然真的忍住一次都没有去看过她。我非常担忧这小孩的心理健康，虽然这是他的年纪应该算是少年了。  
但这样下去不是个事儿，直到有一天早上他第一次梦遗后惊慌失措，居然敢把我赶下床去。啊，我当然下去了，既然他如此强烈地想让我离开，这种小事我当然会配合他。这只能说明他长大了。按照常理，长大的事情本来早该有人教会小皇帝了，但据我所知他都拒绝了。我想我得和他谈谈了，他是否有喜欢的对象，为什么他对于在他身边的男女不感兴趣。  
“你想要我？”我正伏在71身上，衣着完好。趴在他身上令我感到愉快，哪怕什么也不做，因此我命令他脱光了躺着。小皇帝已经学会了“想要的东西自己拿、想知道的东西自己查、对于我可以直接问”这些基本原则了。他问得很直接，可我并不觉得冒犯，开始思考起可行性。  
我的身体是女性，但这在人类为了享受性的这件事上开发的诸多道具面前根本不是问题。问题是我见过像他这么大的小孩如何被性事折磨，因此我不得不切实地认知到我能做什么。尚未开放的花苞被粗暴的撕碎时令人产生的隐秘快感是成瘾的。人会利用自己的权力来强迫别人，满足自己。他是皇帝，只有我能强迫他，可我不会这么做。原谅我有时候还是会忍不住觉得他小，我比他大这么多，被我叫一声小孩不算很亏。  
让他痛苦不会使我快乐，睡我的手下使我快乐，这很好选。  
“我拒绝，但我不禁止你找别人，除了48和71。我就这么两个手下，除了他们以外你随便选，看你本事。”  
他看起来很失望。我的身体和容貌都很好看，48和71也是，我对我的性吸引力有所认知，但被我养大的人类小孩这么渴求还是让我的内心涌起了一丝微妙。我留了他这么久，他成长得很快、学的都会、基本没让我失望过。他向我提出要求的次数少的像是一串纯白珠链中的黑珠，越少越不容易让我厌烦。所以我应该喜欢他，除了我的手下没有人能跟我亲近到这种地步，那么我是不是应该答应他？  
我难得重新考虑了一下已作出的决定。我抚摸他的脸，就像在床上我的手指沿着71裸露的脊背起伏，然后冲他摇头以示不打算改变主意。你最好永远也别知道被我另眼相待的话我会给予你什么，我心里这么想，你承受不起。  
他的情绪波动得很厉害，于是我爬下床，提出把我的手下借给他一会儿：“他们不会嫌你烦，也不会报告给我。我甚至可以让他们不反抗你，只此一天。如果你想撒娇、或者是发泄情绪、或者有什么想要他们做的，随你开心就好。如果想要伤害他们，带得远一点，远到我不知道的地方。但是不允许睡他们，多远我都会知道。”我陪伴小皇帝有多久，48和71就也有多久。人的欲望是复杂的，以他们的美丽和强大，所能激发的绝不仅仅是肉欲。我觉得当作成人礼，真是绰绰有余。  
他并不满意，甚至破天荒地用力推搡我，令我倒跌回床上，然后跑了出去。我看了一眼48,48追了出去。  
“为什么拒绝他？”71问我，“你明明根本不在乎这种事。”  
“所以我觉得我应该喜欢他，让他经历他承受不了的事而崩溃这不应该。同理，万一我觉得我应该嫉妒的时候，他会完蛋。”  
日常情况下我不支配我的手下，48和71想睡谁就睡谁，因此我不会刻意命令他们俩离小皇帝远一点，我只会反过来，告诉小皇帝什么事不能做。71穿上衣服，也离开了。  
我永远也不会知道他们今天都会做什么，除非事后小皇帝自己告诉我。我也有别的事情要做。我要编织我的知识，让它们变成小皇帝能看懂的样子。当然这样还不够，他还应该被继续开发，无论是读懂人心、快速学习和保护自己……要学的东西太多了。我克制着自己的焦躁，想要让一个少年承受需要人花费四五十年学习的所有技能，还要兼顾他的心理健康，即使是我也不得不慎之又慎。  
所幸我的努力没有白费，他二十岁的时候就达到了无人企及的高度。人们盛赞他的文治武功，通通登峰造极，完美得没有死角。最开始的时候我还会在他身边教他如何辨析他人内心的需求并加以利用，如何私下许诺却不一定需要遵守，直到他能够长袖善舞地拨动整个朝野，轻松地达成他内心所想。  
我这样太没有存在感的摄政王，在他的建议下住进了他的后宫。  
“上个月挑衅我的女人，你就这么放弃她了吗？”我问，“我不想做你的皇后，就像我对当皇帝也没有兴趣一样。你知道我讨厌麻烦的。”  
“可是别人不知道，相信我她们不会再烦到你的，只是一个头衔而已。”他对我解释什么并不重要，重要的是我和他的关系毫无变化，我的生活也毫无变化，这就够了。  
清单中的一行行都被划去，很快就只差最后一样——打一场战争。  
“不是觉得你该杀人，你杀得不少了。这是最后的考验，你应该学会煽动人群，像一根杠杆、一个核心，或者说一个神。信仰并非愚昧，同样是权力的一种形式，你要习惯它们聚集在你身上的感觉。”我试着用语言向他描述这一切，用言语传达虚无缥缈的感觉不够详细，好在他能听懂，一如既往。连我都有信心这一行能轻松地被他划去，而不是像以前那样并不在乎他能做到哪一步。  
“那么你会去哪里？”他问我，“在我真的长大以后。”  
“等我玩够了，我会找个时间消失的。”我这么说道。  
一场毫无理由的征战被包装成同仇敌忾的讨伐。御驾亲征，凯旋而归，一切的权力都归结在他身上。他一回来便跟我报告他的成功，带着我最喜欢喝的梅子酒。我曾经觉得我对食物是没有挑剔的，但事实上我有，是小皇帝发现的。只要桌上有杨梅汁或者梅子酒，我就一定会选择它们，次数多了他甚至试出了我最喜欢的口味和甜度。  
不知道是不是因为面前的人，或者说权力佐酒令人沉醉，我喝得比平时要多，然后我的衣襟被我口中涌出的血浸湿了。被酒精麻痹的我茫然地低头看了一会儿，随后因为内脏剧烈的疼痛而蜷缩起了身子。小皇帝丢下被划去最后一行的清单掠至我身边，接住了我倒下的身体，他把我平放在地上。  
这时候我的嘴里已经尝不出任何味道，也快看不清楚他的样子了，不知为什么我的意识还固执地没有消失。我看见他的嘴型，他流下眼泪，喃喃地说：“终于啊……”  
他如释重负，感知世界的大门也就此对我轰然关闭。  
我还活着。  
不知过了多久，我意识到我还活着，但是大概被囚禁了。除此之外我的身体状况很差，毒素刚刚肆虐过我的身体，种种沉寂下去的负面情绪因我的醒来而泛起，像是一口噎在喉咙里的石头，压得我喘不过气。所以这是为什么，小皇帝又不是什么在乎血亲的人，如果是为他小时候的事报仇，这未免也太久了。  
好在他从不让我失望，他走进来了，和平时并无不同，直到他的某一部分像是裂开了一样。他对我大吼大叫，说我令他担惊受怕，我毫无理由地选中了他，从未告诉他他将付出什么。  
“你废话真多。”我抱怨道，但他伸手拽住我脖颈上的锁链，恶狠狠地对我咆哮：“你给我听着！”  
我快窒息了。于是我只能静静地看着他歇斯底里地发泄情绪，甚至蹲在地上扯着我的锁链大哭。如果他以前会在我面前这样，早就被我不耐烦弄死了。我的心里刚刚转过这个念头，他便抬起头看我。  
“我觉得你从来都不像个人。你知道你让我多害怕吗？”  
真的么，惊讶的情绪使我闭上嘴。等他哭累了趴在我身上终于安静下来，我身上的锁链另一头埋在墙里，像个秋千那样一晃一晃。这时候的他像是一个孩子，可我已经不应该这么想了。放倒我很容易，但是我的手下直到现在都没有来救我，我真是应该为此表扬一下背后的小皇帝。  
利刃剖开人体的声音适时地响起，我和小皇帝都听得很清楚。只是我手下进来的速度非常快，像是一阵旋风，停下来的时候身上还在滴着血，别人的血。  
时间刚刚好，在我对他们感到不满之前。于是我站了起来，把身上的锁链一个个地往下拆，接过48递来的水囊漱口，把血水和酒精残留的苦涩味道都吐在了地上。我顺手把脖颈上的锁链锁在了小皇帝的脖子上，这是报复，谁让他刚才扯得这么用力的。他看起来难以接受这现实，但是多年积威之下，他不敢躲。  
我意识到这个举动没有必要，他得为此而死。我没有必要把他锁起来，避免他想逃走，被48或是71钉在地上。不过我得承认这幅景象真是赏心悦目。水囊里还剩下一点水，我倒在手上，顺手提71擦去了脸上的血。  
“一天一夜，祝你的成人礼快乐。”48对小皇帝开口道。  
“什么？”我早已忘了这码事，不禁转过头。  
“成人礼，您答应把我们送给他一天，叫我们不要反抗，随他开心。如果他想伤害我们，就带得远一点，远到你看不见的地方。”71解释道，我想起来了，问道，“所以呢？”  
“他问我们能不能把您的承诺当做一个可以日后使用的筹码，我们同意了。所以昨天他命令我们钻进一个挖空的铜管，然后灌入融化的铜水封死了丢进了水里。您呢？”71摊摊手，冲我微笑，我觉得这么对待他这样美丽的人真是暴殄天物。  
“我喝了足以致死的毒药，内脏都融化了。他发现我没有死之后把我锁在了这里，不知道对我还抱有了什么期待，”不会死是一码事，但是疼痛是货真价实的，“不过你对我没有死倒是不怎么惊讶啊。”  
我看向小皇帝，很快我意识到他回答不了。我锁他的时候一定是嫌烦了，虽然不会勒死他，没有留下允许他说话的空隙。  
“如果这就是爱的形式的话，那么真不愧是您养大的，兴味真是糟糕。”我瞪了一眼48，示意我现在心情很糟，不适合被开玩笑，哪怕他说的是真相。虽然自己不一定有认知，但他给了我人类消受不起的东西，绝不仅仅是源于憎恨。  
但我的心情仍然很糟，非常糟，因为我精心挑选的礼物没有被珍视，早知如此我是不是应该像以前那样随心所欲地赐予，让他像他的父亲一样在疯狂中融化。  
我想教他的所有东西已经教完，这是一堂复习课。我说过多少遍了斩草不除根，必死于嘴炮；又说了多少遍了我教你这些东西是为了你能承载权力，仅此而已。  
人跟人才需要对价，人与神不需要，你交换不起，甚至都承受不起。  
“很好的眼神，就和你父亲一样。”即使如此我也应该赞许他，他对我的判断虽然有所局限，但是却没有出错。一个人类，无论如何优秀，都无法突破他所处的时代。我给他的清单是切实可行的，其中不包括成为一个狂信徒、或者是理解我的存在这样太过危险的选项。我不是人，我是神，我的手下当然也不是，他们是我的手足、眷属与化身。  
你真应该试试看用刀剖开我的心脏，试试看切实的杀死我而不是使用你不清楚药理的毒药。然后你就会发现真相，你办不到。人类的躯体仅仅是一件会发热、会产生情绪的衣服，它们装饰我，却不能左右我。  
“所以我该拿他怎么办？”我为自己问出这样的问题而感到惊讶。48被我警告后一直专注于装死，71拒绝与我对视。“你自己想。”他假装在看墙壁上的风景，“你直觉想做的事情有93%的概率是对的，剩下7%在花时间思考一下还算可以接受。但如果我回答了你，万一我和你想得一样，你会毁灭我以示傲娇。如果我想得和你不一样，那你问我干嘛？”  
“好的你闭嘴吧。”这就是我不乐意唤醒很多眷属的原因了，他们时常提醒我我的本性，无论我愿不愿意。  
于是我任由躯壳的情绪控制了自己，我感到伤心、恼怒而不解。这相比我本应持有的，漠不关心的态度是相悖的。我放纵自己吐出了一口郁结的浊气，不是对待一个即将为我贡上生命的人类，而像是最后的言传身教：你要看着你的敌人如何被毁灭。  
我对他说：“你完了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奇怪的梦，有后续，是我和71的故事。


End file.
